Castle of Glass
by Atem no koibito
Summary: A castle of glass surely has to be a magnificent thing to see. But, we also have to remember that this castle is made of glass. So what will happen when a castle made of glass breaks? Yami finds out first hand.


**The attack of the one-shots. You just gotta love them. This is an old one-shot that I reposted. You know what to do in the end xD So, I hope you all like this weird one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castle of Glass

* * *

Majestic.

That was the word that immediately came to Yami's mind as his violet eyes looked up all around him as he stared in awe at the huge, glass towers of the castle. His boots gave almost silent 'clicks' as his heels hit glass floor which shone and glittered, the sound echoing in the room filled with people, but could still be heard by those near him.

The walls inside held very intricate designs of spirals and lines that formed a very decorative pattern which also added beautiful texture to the walls. And all around him ran a balcony where he saw people who were doing the same as he was; looking around and staring in awe, transfixed on this refined castle made of glass. No one spoke a word. The structure was so stunning it left people awestruck and speechless.

The glass sparkled from cleanliness, not a speck of dust on anything. It is one of the wonders of the place, Yami mused to himself.

Everything was made of glass. From the chairs, the grand staircase, and the fountain at one end of the room from which crystal clear water flowed smoothly. Tall windows glittered while the decor gleamed. It was all so priceless, so amazing, so wonderful that Yami believed not even royalty was worthy of living in such a place.

As he walked, the other people were just blurry figures as they glided pass him. A reason for that would be the ceiling above him that captured everyone's eyes. Looking up at the detailed designs on the ceiling, he could have stared on forever. Following the designs, he stopped walking only to gaze directly above him while he stood in the center of great big ballroom.

A chandelier hung there, completely made of glass. It was very big, round at the top, surrounded and decorated with rain drop styled glass along with glass balls of different sizes while they hung from the rim which then lead all the way down until the very single tip which looked like a dagger.

And Yami, he stood directly under the gleaming spike.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. A small smile played on his lips, his eyes glazed over as if chandelier was calling out to him. It was truly a magnificent centerpiece.

He stood, staring at it some more, but did not snap out of it until he heard cracks. It was very silent, barely a whisper, but he heard it. Looking around suspiciously, everyone else remained transfixed on their surroundings. He was about to dismiss the strange noise when his ears suddenly perked up.

He heard it again.

Spinning his head around his eyes landing on the balcony where they widened dramatically. There was a crack. A thin crack was slowly travelling up and around the entire balcony. And it was at that moment when his body decided to freeze. He didn't even get his mouth to work, to shout out a warning for the people who stood below and on the balcony. He was only able to watch in shock as the entire balcony gave way and shattered to the ground.

Screams, shouts and cries of pain rang out all around him as the balcony made of glass splattered on the ground and broke into pieces, spreading all around the room like a bomb and scattering all around the room like a bullet, embedding glass fragments inside the skin.

Yami's mouth dropped open in shock as red blood now decorated the crystal like glass. And his heart only thumped faster when he heard the cracks again. He looked up to where the balcony had once been. The walls were coming down next.

People screamed as they too realised that the entire building was going to come down on them, but they were all too scared to turn or even move. And so was Yami.

The wall cracked some more and with a silent sign that Yami figured out, the wall crashed down with a loud shatter and Yami closed his eyes as the wall began to fall apart around him. As soon as it did the sharp pain on his body began. He clenched his eyes tighter, gasping as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. The pain was excruciating, causing him to just lay flat on the floor, refusing to move in fear that it will just cause more pain.

Even with the glass on and in his body, Yami still opened his eyes and looked around to see dust and glass falling. The blood continued to flow along with cries and shouts which slowly diminished. Only whimpers of pain were heard from whoever was unlucky enough to still be alive.

He groaned weakly, knowing that he was going to die in the most painful way than what he could ever imagine. He bet even the Thief King couldn't come up with such an idea. The ceiling that had hypnotized him with its beauty was the last thing left. It was the thing that was going to kill him, but won't do so in a moment. Slowly it too was falling apart as more of the walls came down. Soon, it would have nothing to support it and it would fall without a doubt.

A castle made of glass. What idiot thought of it? He chuckled to himself at the thought, and laughing he flopped on to his back and clenched his teeth as pain ripped through him. Opening his eyes he immediately knew it was a mistake since above him he saw the chandelier dangling directly over his body, the daggered tip of the chandelier gleaming menacingly.

He had forgotten what he had been looking at and where he was standing at when everything started to fall apart. What bad timing...

No thoughts came to his mind as he looked at it before his mind began to shut down after seeing the cracks which got closer and closer towards the once stunning centerpiece. It was still stunning, but now it wasn't beauty which marked it. It now was the giver of death.

His lips were dry, slightly parted. There was no way he could possibly live after it falls. It no doubt weighs a ton. Plus, it is glass. He was done for. He hoped his light would be able to recognize his body when the news gets out. Then again, he wished Yugi never comes to know of what happened to him. The boy would never be able to overcome the shock.

Yami gulped, gasping as his eyes slid halfway closed as a crack was heard coming from the chandelier. His blood and sweat turned cold along with the rest of him. He knew it. This was not the way he pictured his death. He did not want to die like this. But he couldn't move. He couldn't move at all. So, here was where his second life was about to end.

As if in slow motion the chandelier gave a final crack before it dropped. To those who watched the poor, shocked boy who was underneath it with pity, they couldn't help but close their eyes as the glass décor fell swiftly on the breathing boy. And less than a second later the chandelier lay broken, completely shattered into pieces. And the boy was nowhere to be seen.

But to Yami, he watched it in slow motion. If fell, but before it could make contact with him he was no longer underneath it. He still didn't know what it was that caused him to suddenly roll away and half crawl as far away as he could.

The sound echoed all around him, and he screamed as the chandelier made impact with the ground and burst into pieces. Pain surrounded his body as shards stabbed his flesh, hands covering his ears tightly.

He opened his eyes, feeling glass piercing his eyelids as he did so. Besides, he didn't have a choice because at that moment nothing else mattered. He doubled over, tears prickling his eyes, his mouth wide open as he leaned his head to face the ground.

Oh how he wished he didn't move away. He regretted it. He regrets it so much. He wished he was still laying there for the chandelier to finish him off, because then he wouldn't be dealing with this torture. He gagged, refusing to breathe as the situation sunk in.

There was glass in his mouth.

He opened his mouth, hands moving away from his ears and towards his top lip and chin to keep it open as he faced the ground, hoping the shards would fall out. Some did, but there was still more which stuck to the inside of his mouth. It was hopeless. He continued to gag, feeling light-headed from not breathing. He feared and knew that if he did breathe, he would definitely swallow the pieces. Or they would at least be deep in his throat, slicing his throat from the inside and slowly he'll bleed to death.

He gagged again, feeling the glass piercing his throat. He looked up, tears streaming down his face to see if there was anyone who could help him. There was no one.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to die. He would either breathe and swallow the glass, or not breathe and die from lack of oxygen. And now his mouth was beginning to ache.

Gag reflexes kicked in once again, and the urge to breathe in only got stronger. Before he could stop himself, he gave a sharp intake of breath and his eyes shot open in fear as he felt the small, loose glass that was still in his mouth start to trickle down his throat...

* * *

Yami bolted up in bed screaming, gasping, and sweating. He gagged, sitting up in bed and simply opening his mouth in fear.

Darkness surrounded him. He blinked as realisation and relief flooded towards him as he saw the bedroom door and turning to his right to see Yugi's sleeping form beside him. Hesitantly he reached up and touched his mouth, giving a shuddery sigh when he felt that there was no glass inside.

He leaned back on the headboard after grabbing the glass of water next to him and began to chug it down, each gulp still scaring him as he remembered the glass.

He felt it. It was so real. It felt as if he was actually there. But he was so glad it wasn't. It was all just a very bad dream. A dream about a castle made of glass. It was beautiful at first, but very frightening and the worst place to be when it is faced with disaster.

He settled back down in the bed, pulling the sheet up to his chin and looking at Yugi who faced him, sleeping peacefully. He closed him eyes.

A castle created out of glass. He hoped he will never see such a thing ever again.

* * *

 **Okay, was that good? Did you all like it? Hope so...**

 **And did anyone gag? I gagged when I woke up from the dream. Yes, I had a dream of a huge explosion, and the next thing I knew I had glass in my mouth. I gagged when I woke up. So only a few days ago I decided to write a one-shot about it.**

 **Review if you want, though it is very much appreciated. Bye! :D**


End file.
